


Candle Drabble

by lokiroyce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiroyce/pseuds/lokiroyce
Summary: A moment of meditation and calm.





	Candle Drabble

The candle stood tilted, and slowly began to drip wax into the catcher. The night felt calm in a chilling way, as the moon watched over the lone treehouse in the plain which stretched for as far as the eye could see. A comet slowly flew brightly overhead, and the stars watched in awe. The candle burned slowly, producing warmth in the coldness of the night. The grass swayed in the darkness, and the one tree rustled. Far away, a train whistled loud enough to be heard but softly enough to not be noticed. The night went on in peace.


End file.
